Under The Sun God's Watch
by SetosFallenAngel
Summary: When Seto comes out to Egypt for unknown reasons he and Ishizu are reunited under friendly causes. What happens when they're sent into a world of memories filled with hate and death? IshizuxSeto, Trustshipping


**Chapter 1 :: **Unexpected Visitor

**Summary :: **Ishizu meets up with Seto once more after quite awhile. How will she react?

* * *

The Cairo night air, though thick, was rather cool and a slight breeze tinted with the smell of Nile waters ran through the small town. Soft whistles fell over the night as air planes took to the runways, coming in for what the pilots hopped to be the last trip in. Homes plotted the area around the air port; one home held a single dim light that fell lazily onto a balcony decorated with an array of desert flowers. A tall, slender woman stood amongst the dim light; her cerulean eyes playing over the air field dully. 

The Ishtar woman had taken up the position of night owl ever sense she left Domino City. There was an emptiness that clawed at her soul sense her departure, and it had not ceased to keep her awake at night. She couldn't put her finger on it, perhaps it was the people she left that made her feel so empty?

Or the speck of darkness that had taken to growing over her heart, making her seem cold and cruel. Then there were those dreams she used to be able to touch, the future she had seen so many times with her beloved tauk. That future had kept her going, pushing through every single obstacle that flew into her path.

She sighed heavily, fairy tales danced in her head; words unfolding into vivid pictures of dragons and knights. She longed for a dragon, or even a knight, to take her off somewhere. Even a life of solitude in a tall winding tower would be better then sulking on the balcony of a home she wished to leave.

Her cerulean gaze fell into the home, directed to the sleeping figure which was her younger brother. A smile fell over her lips as she watched his peaceful expression and the thoughts of how it had changed to such an angelic look made her feel a happiness she could not deny. For all the young man had gone threw, he seemed to be just as strong as ever.

Then something strange hit her ears, a foreign sound in which she thought she'd never hear again. It was the loud ringing of a phone, but not just any phone, the phone Seta had given to her before she left on that dreaded plane.

Then, like magic his face flooded her mind, choking her slightly. She approached the phone, cautious as ever. Was her lonely mind playing tricks on her? It wasn't, for the sleeping Marik had awoken with a slightly annoyed look. He glanced at his sister then down at the phone, as if signaling her it was an important call.

Ishizu took in a sharp breath and picked up the cell phone, flipping it up she placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, her voice tinted with shock. For a moment the other end was silent, all but a bit of static played in her ear. Finally there was a voice, one that made her shudder and nearly drop the phone.

"Ishizu Ishtar?"

Ishizu sat down on the arm of the couch, her world spinning and swaying about. "Seto?" She questioned back. There was no need for formalities; the two had established that oh so long ago.

"Yes, Ishizu; It's me. I was wondering if you were busy at the moment…"

Ishizu paused and looked at the clock, it read 9:oo pm in big blue letters. "No." She finally responded.

"Then I'd prefer to take you up on your offer, and see the place where my former self once resided."

Of course she knew the CEO was lying through his teeth. He did not believe her tale of Priests and Pharaohs in any way, but he was desperate for an excuse to see her. "Where are you now?" She questioned.

The other end was dead.

She scowled angrily at the phone and tossed it to the floor; was he playing with her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a nearly silent closing of the front door. She looked down at Marik, who was asleep yet again, before making her way to the stair case.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she gazed upon the CEO who stood at her front door. Without any words her body acted, on pure impulse of course, and she went running down the marble steps. In minutes she threw her arms around Seto, his familiar scent making her head spin.

"You've come all this way to see me?" She questioned.


End file.
